IYDKMIGTHTKY
by demonchilde
Summary: Charles Hoyt doesn't like leaving things unfinished...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to iydkmigthtky, AKA _If You Don't Kill Me, I'm Going To Have To Kill You_. Named after one of my favorite Type O Negative songs (RIP Peter Steele), this title basically applies to the messed up relationship Rizzoli has with her nemesis Charles Hoyt, which should be familiar to anyone who's read the books by Tess Gerritsen or seen the tv show (this story follows the tv show, specifically the episodes _Pilot_ and _I'm Your Boogie Man. _AU for IYBM- Jane kills the perp at the end of the epi instead of her brother.)I don't own the show, or the characters, so don't sue me cause I have no money. Probably going to be "rated" NC-17/M for subject matter…

**IYDKMIGTHTKY**

Jane Rizzoli slept soundly in her bed as Maura checked on her, before making some tea. The events of the past week had been harrowing, with their small team finding out that Hoyt had a little acolyte who would have had no issues whatsoever killing Jane's brother and Jane herself, all for Hoyt's love and attention. The thought of _who else Hoyt may have taught, who else could he have trained_, rose unbidden to the forefront of Maura's thoughts, and she frowned, shivering in the apartment, even though it was a balmy 75 degrees inside.

She had heard that Hoyt was dangerous, but that was made all the more clear to hear when she finally met him. He wouldn't stop his obsession with her friend; that much Maura was sure about, and she wasn't certain that she herself wouldn't be used as bait in a future encounter with him or his friends.

_Scared, Maura?_ A tiny voice teased, unbidden. _You could leave Boston, be safe. Find a job anywhere, be making more money. Or, you could stay and be Jane bait. Your life's work reduced to being nothing more than a body on a slab, a pawn in a deadly game of cat and mouse. No one would blame you for leaving-_

**I would blame me,** she thought firmly, drowning out the voice of doubt**. I would blame me, and if anything happened to the team or, god forbid, to Jane because I wasn't here, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.** Her eyes began to water from the sudden influx of emotion, and she sniffed, hurriedly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before grabbing her Starbucks coffee mug which she frequently left here by mistake.

**Trying to lure Jane over to the Dark Side of the Grind**, she thought, remembering an argument they had previously over the taste differences between Starbucks and Dunkin Donuts, and she snickered to herself, pouring hot water into the mug. She was about to decide which tea to have when she heard a noise coming from Jane's bedroom. Frowning, she opened up Jane's door and walked inside quietly.

Her friend was in the throes of a nightmare- that much was obvious. Jane had the blankets that covered her in a death grip, the scars from Hoyt's scalpels faintly visible in the moonlight. Her face was a mask of agony, tears sliding out from under tightly shut lids.

"_Hello again Janie," Hoyt whispered, smiling down at the terrified Detective, who found she seemed to be paralyzed._

_**How did he get in here? Oh my God how did he get in is Maura ok oh shit oh shit oh SHIT why can't I MOVE**_

"_Did you miss me? I know I certainly missed you, baby. Emily Stern, she tried to take your place, but you showed her, didn't you…? You showed her that the only one good enough to stand by my side was you." He smiled, patting a scalpel thoughtfully against the side of his face. "I have to thank you, Janie. You did me a favor…and you proved your love for me at the same time. Killed two birds with one stone- or should I say bullet?"_

"_Go fuck yourself," Jane spat, feeling dread crawling around her body. "I can't stand you, you sick son of a-"_

"_-Janie, language!" Hoyt laughed, leaning over her. "As I told your friend Maura, I want to feel your blood over my hands, and I will. It's time for me to finish what I started…" _

_The scalpel plunged down-_

Her eyes snapped open as she screamed in remembered pain, her scars seemingly on fire.

"Jane, it's ok, it's ok!" Maura ran to her friends side, touching her gently on the shoulder. "It was just a nightmare, he's not really here!"

"It..God…" Jane attempted to compose herself, wiping her wet eyes with one hand. "It felt so real…"

"It wasn't…he was never here in your apartment…you're safe." **We're safe,** Maura thought, sighing. Jane looked up at her and nodded, relaxing briefly before glancing at her cell phone.

"Jesus…4:30 in the morning…" Jane groaned, sliding her legs over the side of her bed. Running a hand through her sweat-soaked hair, Jane shuddered slightly before glancing up at her friend. "Shit Maura, did I wake you…?"

"I was already up…are you ok?" Jane clenched her jaw tightly for a minute, as if biting back a retort. Sighing, she shook her head.

"No. No I'm not. But I don't see how I have any choice in the matter-" Both women were startled by the sound of Jane's cell ringing shrilly in the darkness, and Jane groaned, answering it.

"Rizzoli." She listened to the voice on the other end. "Okay. I'll be there shortly." Hanging up, she glanced up at Maura, her face grim. "We have a case."

"Hop into the shower, I've already been." Jane nodded as Maura went out into the living room to wait. This conversation wasn't finished, not by a long shot…


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is the second chapter in my new story, iydkmigthtky. If you read the first chapter, thanks for reading, and returning to read this one! Much appreciated…and if you want me to write more, reviews are always a good motivator.

As previously stated, none of the characters belong to me, not even the real life shout out. On with the show…

The two women took Jane's car. Maura glanced over at her silently, studying the other woman's profile in the pre dawn lights of Boston. While she seemed alert enough, and outwardly calm, her hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, and she was clenching her jaw once more.

Sighing, Maura broke the silence.

"…You had a nightmare about him, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Maura winced. Jane clearly didn't want to talk about it, but Maura pressed on.

"What happened?" Jane groaned inwardly. **Man, when Maura wanted to be a bulldog about something, she would just not let it go. She'd be good at interrogating perps…**

"You don't want to know."  
"Yeah, I do. Jane, you can't keep it bottled up inside like this."

"Goddamn it, Maura…"

"Tell me. No arguments." Sighing, Jane began to talk.

"It was similar to a dream I had last week," Jane said finally, turning onto Huntington Avenue, heading towards the Prudential Center. "Hoyt was in my bedroom, talking trash to me and fondling his scalpel…at the end of the dream, he plunged the damned thing into my hand and I woke up." Studiously ignoring Maura's worried look, Jane glanced up at the empty and unlit walking bridge overhead, before pulling into the Pru's underground garage. Observing that Korsak and Frost were already present, as well as someone from Isles' office, the two women got out of the vehicle.

"Where is the crime scene located…?"

"At the Mariott. According to Frost it looks like a suicide, but we'll see."  
Walking across the street, they entered the ritzy hotel and made their way to the laundry room, where Frost (who was looking rather green), Korsak, various other police and Crime Scene Techs, as well as some of Maura's people were hanging around the scene.

"Hung herself with a bed sheet, by the looks," Korsak grunted, eyeing his previous partner closely. "You get any sleep?"

"Nope, too busy fantasizing about you, tough guy," Jane retorted with a smile. Korsak chuckled and shook his head.

"You're killing me Rizzoli, for real. Killing me."

"I do what I can. Find anything to the contrary?"

"Nope, girl left a suicide note. Still working it though so we'll see."

"Well then," Maura said with a smile, "Let's get cracking."

**Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center**

I haven't been able to sleep.

Every time I try, dark eyes stare back at me, and I shiver with the anticipation of seeing those eyes widen in fear and pain.

**Am I ever your lover…**

I smile, tenderly touching the scars on my face.

**Oh Janie, you'll never be rid of me. I've already marked you twice, and like you said, "we match". Oh we do, baby. Indeed we do. I wonder what your answer would have been to that question had we not been so rudely interrupted by your pet detective? Either way, I know. You and I are like fire and ice; Yin and Yang; two sides of the same coin.**

**I ALWAYS finish what I start, Janie…always. And soon, you're going to be mine…whether you like it or not.**

I smile with this last thought, and close my eyes, sliding into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Iydkmigthtky

**Blah. That second chapter was no good, lol. I was pretty tired when I wrote it though, so don't hurt me, lmao. I have no idea where the Hell I'm going with this story, so this will be a fun trip for us all, lol!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. With work, grad school and job hunting, life gets in the way. *shrugs***

**The song is "The Space In Between" by Trent Reznor's (NIN) new group How to Destroy Angels. Check them out if you haven't already. **

**You know the deal. Reviews are a good motivator. **

Jane stared at the dead woman hanging from a pipe in the center of the laundry room, and frowned. Something didn't feel right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maura on the other hand was busy getting the body ready for transport back to her lab, while making sure that all the evidence was collected correctly.

**I don't want to be here, something is off. is off! **Everything screamed it, but she couldn't pinpoint it and it was beginning to drive her nuts.

Out of the corner of her eye while getting ready to cut down the body, Maura noticed that Jane was rubbing her scars furiously, while studying the crime scene.

**She doesn't even realize she's doing it…**

"So, where's that suicide note? Let's see it," Jane said briskly, taking it from Frosts' offered hand.

**Hello all, I can't live like this anymore. Even though you have all been supportive of me through the hard times, this is just too much for me to bear. Life, for me, is no longer worth living. Life has become a burden. Of course, never forget that I love you all.**

**Jerry, I know you love my cats, so they are yours if you'd like them. Andrew, the computer's yours. Nate, take the books, you'll love them all I'm sure. Everyone, I love you all…goodbye.**

"Interesting note. Well, Frost, let's get a head shot of her to pass around to the employees, if there's no identification on her. Korsak, we need to have a chat with security." The older detective nodded as Jane gave the note to a Crime Scene Tech, and she nodded goodbye to Maura as she left, knowing that the ME would be heading back to her offices with the body.

"This case seems hinky," Korsak said suddenly. "Hinky as Hell."

"How so?" Jane replied with a smirk as they walked towards the front desk.

"Can't put my finger on it, but somethin' was off about that crime scene. Hinky."

"Hmph. Well, when you can come up with a definition for your hinky-ness, you let me know," Jane replied dryly, before turning her attention towards the host. Flipping her badge, she asked for security, and both Detectives were taken to the office.

"Detectives," The lone man in the office said gravely when they entered, "Aidan Choudhry, head of security. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." He shook both of their hands.

"You're not the only one," Korsak replied grimly, folding his arms over his chest. "You know why we're here then, of course."

"Of course," The head of security echoed, agreeing with the older detective. "One of the members of our laundry staff was going to grab some stuff out of the dryers when she found the body."

"Any possible idea who she might be…?"

"She's not a member of our staff," Aidan replied quickly. "I know every employee that works here, screen them myself. I've never seen her before." Aidan replied grimly, leaning back in his chair.

"Interesting…we will have to snag the footage you may have…say, the last couple of days," Jane stated, her eyes sliding over the security equipment. Aidan inclined his head in agreement.

"Anything you need, detectives," Aidan replied. "It will take awhile, but I'll send someone over to..?"

"Headquarters," Korsak supplied for him, and Aidan nodded.

"Headquarters with the tapes. Will that be acceptable…?"

"That would be fine, thanks," Jane said, nodding, and the two detectives left.

"Loving the cooperation," Korsak said drolly as they crossed the street to where Frost was patiently waiting by their cruisers.

Jane just grunted as she slid into her unmarked cruiser. "Meet you back at headquarters?"

"Of course." Frost hopped into the passenger's seat and they followed Korsak back to the office.

"So what do you think…Suicide?"

"Maybe," Jane replied, her mind elsewhere. "We'll have to wait for Maura to say for sure."

"Okay, but do you think she'll say any different?" Jane shrugged.

"I don't know. Something was off about that whole scene…I can't put my finger on it, but it felt off."

"What did, exactly?" Frost asked curiously. Jane frowned.

"The whole scene…it was like…" She sighed, trying to get her thoughts together. "Like it had been staged almost. There were a shit ton of pipes in that room. She could have just hung herself from one of those, and her body still would have been noticed. It's the fact that she hung herself right in the middle of the room that sets off alarm bells."

"You thinking it might have been staged…?  
"A little…maybe. We'll have to see if we can find anything else about our Jane Doe."

Arriving back at BPD Headquarters, they instead found themselves assigned to other cases that the Lieutenant thought were more important, and for the time being the Detectives saw their Jane Doe case go onto the back burner.

It wasn't until almost ten o'clock that night that Jane ended up trudging to her vehicle in the parking lot to leave. She had a ton of paperwork to get done and had thankfully got most of it accomplished for the night.

Not even bothering with dinner, she collapsed on her bed, exhausted, soon sliding into sleep.

"_All our blood lying on the floor_

_Sends the crowd expecting something more_

_Opened up, proudly on display_

_What we tried so hard to hide away…"_

_She whimpered as the sharp scalpels did more damage to her hands. Moving them even a fraction was agony, and she was trying not to give this bastard above her any more satisfaction from her misery. _

_He grinned, flicking another scalpel to and fro in front of her eyes in the dim light of the dying light bulb above the three of them. She hadn't meant for this; hadn't planned for this to happen. But here it was; Dr. Cordell was still lying off to the side, she was pinned to the ground, two scalpels in her palms, and Hoyt was laughing at her in glee_

_Where had she gone wrong…?_

"_Blinding light illuminates the scene_

_Trying to fill the spaces in between_

_Arms in-twined in a final pose_

_Narrative drawing to a close_

_Still remain the things we couldn't kill_

_In your eyes I can see it still…"_

"_Hello Detective Rizzoli…can I call you Janie? A shame we had to meet like this. A shame indeed. I didn't expect you or your fellows to be nearly competent enough, but you succeeded admirably. Nice job."_

"_Screw you," Jane snarled, fury shining through in her dark eyes, and Hoyt grinned maliciously._

"_Poor choice of words, Janie…because I intend to do exactly that to you, and you will find out how pleasurable pain can be…"_

"_How we choose the framing of the scene_

_Hate begins to spill across the screen_

_Blinding light illuminates the scene_

_Trying to fill the spaces in between-"_

Jane cried out as she forced herself awake, and for the rest of the night she stayed up, terrified that Hoyt would make another reappearance…


End file.
